The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for storing, circulating and packaging analog and digital electronic storage devices, including video and audio tapes and disks.
Many establishments lend audio-visual materials through electronic storage devices such as, for example, audio tapes, video tapes, compact disks, and digital video disks. Such establishments lend such materials on either a fee or non-fee basis. At present, lending establishments include video rental stores, libraries, supermarkets, convenience stores, truck stops, fitness centers, and other consumer retail establishments.
These retail establishments often obtain electronic storage devices by leasing them from a distributor, as opposed to purchasing them outright. Thus, the distributor acts as a primary lender and the retail establishment operates as a secondary lender. At the end of the lease period, the retail establishment returns the storage media to the distributor and the distributor may re-circulate the storage media to another secondary lender. This two-layered lending hierarchy allows for establishments with limited funding, for example, public libraries, to obtain a wider selection of materials. The two-layered lending hierarchy has been particularly popular in the circulation of books recorded on audio tape.
The multi-layered lending hierarchy, however, has created an issue with regard to the protective cases in which storage media are contained. In particular, protective containers or cases are used to facilitate the circulation of storage media to the public. Such storage cases are typically durable, portable, and include a cover upon which information identifying the contents of the storage media, e.g., the title of the work, is provided. One problem encountered in the trafficking of storage media in a primary and secondary lending structure is the defacement of the storage case by the secondary lender (or other establishment).
For example, libraries often affix various library-specific materials to the protective storage case, including bar code labels, library identification information, and data due stickers or charts. Such materials are typically affixed via adhesive and are often difficult to remove. Thus, when the library returns the electronic storage device to the primary lender, the primary lender must expend resources to xe2x80x9ccleanxe2x80x9d the storage case to enable its re-use for subsequent lending transactions.
Nevertheless, it is critical that such materials include secondary lender information and materials to facilitate the consumer interaction aspect of the secondary lender business. In particular, the secondary lender must be able to affix their own barcode label to expedite consumer lending operations and to facilitate tracking.
There is a need, therefore, for a method and apparatus for circulating electronic storage devices that reduces the effort required by a primary lender to prepare the media and its protective case for recirculation.
The present invention addresses the above needs, as well as others, by providing an apparatus for storing an electronic storage device that includes an attached overlay and a removable insert. The attached overlay forms a pocket or sleeve in which the removable insert may be disposed. The removable insert and attached overlay are configured such that first indicia located beneath the pocket and removable insert is visible and second indicia located on the removable insert within the pocket is also visible. Thus, first indicia, including, for example, the title of the enclosed work, is visible to the consumer as is second indicia, for example, secondary lender information. Moreover, when the apparatus is returned to a primary lender, the removable insert, which may contain secondary lender information, may be discarded and replaced with a new removable insert. The use of the overlay and removable insert in a protective case for electronic storage media according to the present invention thus facilitates recirculation to various secondary lenders without labor-intensive operations to xe2x80x9ccleanxe2x80x9d off adhesive labels and other materials relating to a prior secondary lender.
In one embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus for storing at least one electronic storage device comprises an enclosure, an attached overlay, and a removable insert. The enclosure has at least one storage cell and an outer cover. The storage cell is configured to receive at least one electronic storage device. The overlay is attached to the outer cover and includes a first area in which indicia disposed beneath the overlay is visibly exposed. The removable insert is received between the overlay and the outer cover, and has a substantially transparent area that overlaps at least partially with the first area of the overlay.
Another embodiment of the present invention is a method of lending electronic storage devices to one or more secondary lenders that includes a step of providing a first secondary lender with an enclosure, the enclosure including a storage cell containing an electronic storage device and further including an outer cover. The method also includes a step of providing an overlay that is disposed on the outer cover. Also provided to the first secondary lender is first indicia that is associated with the electronic storage device. The first indicia is visible through the overlay. The method further includes the step of providing the first secondary lender with a removable insert, the removable insert including a substantially transparent area through which at least part of the first indicia is visible. The removable insert is configured to receive second indicia provided by the first secondary lender. The removable insert is further configured to be received between the outer cover and the overlay.
Thus, the present invention facilitates recirculation of electronic storage device by providing a method and apparatus that allows a secondary lender, such as a library, to affix information specific to the secondary lender on a removable and replaceable insert. The cover and removable insert allow visual exposure of indicia disposed on or against the cover itself. The primary lender may then replace the insert with a clean insert when the electronic storage device is provided to another secondary lender.
The above described features and advantages, as well as others, will become more readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art by reference to the follow detailed description and accompanying drawings.